Skylines
by clairiceislife
Summary: When Alice finds herself having to talk herself off the ledge.
1. 1 Alice

Alice/ Claire **fan-fiction**

**Okay. It's been a while. I've been working on a fe ideas but I guess I finished this on first.  
>Missed me?<br>Anyway, this fic is inspired by My Chemical Romance- Skylines and Turnstiles. It's set in Afterlife during the prison part and umm yeah.  
>I hope you like it... this idea is kinda new. There will be smut in later chapters but for now, I leave you with this.<br>Reviews are appreciated... annnnd that's it :) enjoy. **

* * *

><p>She sat on the edge, looking at the broken city skyline as the numerous buildings burnt under her perch. Alice enjoyed watching the world go by, even if they were at the end. It was one of the only simple pleasures left in her life. Undead smashed at the prison exterior, not quite managing to tear it apart… only a matter of time. She could smell hints of ash and blood in the air… at least the decay of dead bodies was faint from this high up. But you could still hear the bastards.<p>

Alice stood up and leant over slightly... one step away from shattering to nothingness. She looked at the flat concrete miles beneath her feet. It could all be over so quickly, not having to see any more people around her wither and die. A peaceful beginning… mere inches from the tip of her boots.

Alice inhaled deeply as she leaned a little further over. She swayed a little considering the decision. She shut her eyes for a brief second and felt everything spin. She hadn't had much sleep for a while. She felt dizzy. Living was a haze. Sickness grew in her stomach as she reached into her pocket for a quarter. She held it in her palm, arm out-stretched in front of her, hand closed into a heavy fist. She slowly relaxed her fingers and allowed the coin to slip out of her grip. She watched it intently as it hurried to the ground. 10 seconds…

Her stomach churned. Could this be it? It could be. She could. Just one step. The feeling of panic rising in her chest made her feel powerful… The same feeling she got pulling the throats out of undead. That feeling scared her, made everything seem more scary and surreal. Her breath steadied and she tried to focus herself. Did she _want_ to die? Who was she _living_ for? Well, she knew the answer to that one. An attractive redhead who couldn't even remember. What was the point? Everything was her fault.

Her surroundings faded away and she found herself lost in thought. Searching for answers didn't seem good enough anymore. She'd always wanted to end it. That was the truth. She only kept going because everything was so relentless. At least when she had T cells in her blood she couldn't think for herself. She couldn't make decisions. She didn't have a choice. Now she did. The control consumed her. After the crash, she'd gone looking for Claire but now she'd found her, there was nothing to keep her going. Getting to Arcadia… saving the others… was there really much point? There'd just be another obstacle around the next corner.

Alice's thoughts haunted her. The unbearable truth. Her darker mind had been relevant lately. It seemed right. But the one thing that everything kept trailing back to… the one thing stopping her… Claire. She couldn't leave her. Not now. She couldn't even remember who she was, let alone what she doing. Alice swallowed hard. Choosing between freedom and Claire was something she'd never thought she'd have to think about.

Alice slowly backed away from the edge. Her heartbeat flailed rapidly. She collapsed. Alice didn't even know who she was anymore. She held her head in her hands and curled up into a tight ball on the ground. She just stayed silent, listening to only her heartbeat as she calmed. She just wanted to drift away.

After a while, she got up and brushed the soft gravel off her body. She didn't cry. She couldn't cry. She never cried. She felt sick. She swallowed a few deep breaths before turning and walking back into the dreary, isolated building and let her lungs fill with the stale air inside.

She walked to her cell… she fucking hated sleeping in a cell, but what other choice did she have? They were in a fucking prison. She assumed everyone else was asleep because of the awkward silence swimming in the air. She pretty much despised everything about her current state of being. And the assholes around her didn't make anything better. Luther and Crystal drooling over her ass every 5 seconds… Alice didn't want that shit. She missed the Nevada. The good old days. They were more like a family than a convoy. But the people she was with now acted like 'every-man-for-themselves'.

When Alice reached her 'room' she found a familiar someone sat on her bed. "Hey Claire… what are you… doing here?" Alice paused at the door and crept in slowly. She sat next to the redhead. Claire seemed… anxious, not quite her normal self. Something had obviously been bothering her but getting to the bottom of it would be difficult. Claire barely said anything anymore.

"H-hi Alice… I was, um, waiting for you… I guess." She rocked softly back and forth, avoiding eye contact.

"Claire?" Alice slid closer but Claire automatically moved away. Physical contact was another 'no, no.' that was another thing Alice disliked. Being unable to show affection like she once had was something she thoroughly missed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong I just… I feel afraid." Claire continued to rock light, just staring at the floor. But Alice could tell she was tearing up. She could hear it in the cracks in her voice. It was probably hard for her to admit the way she was feeling.

"You're not the only one." Alice smiled and tried again to wrap her arm around Claire. She flinched but she didn't move immediately. But Alice decided to move her arm because she could tell Claire was uncomfortable. "I just spent 30 minutes talking myself off the ledge." Claire looked at Alice for the first time. Her emotions were mostly unreadable. Hurt… Sadness… Fear… Worry… Concern… all inside her eyes. "But Claire, these feelings are normal. Especially now. I can't leave you and I think that we can get through this together and hopefully we'll make it through the other side of the apocalypse and we can be happy."

"I don't get it." Claire returned her gaze to the floor. "You say that one day we might be happy and you act all optimistic but really, you're just as frightened as I am. If you believed what you said, you wouldn't have-… Alice… I don't want your false hope or your lies… I just want to know that I can be safe around one person." Claire fell silent and even though they weren't touching, the atmosphere around them made it feel like they were in a heavy embrace. "You say that you can't leave me. Is that…?"

Alice's heart fell in her chest. She could tell Claire had been thinking about this for a while. "I love you Claire. That's why I can't leave you."

Claire frowned. "I love you too… Thank you, for everything. But Alice, why were you out there tonight? Why would you just take the easy way out?"

"Calling me a coward?"

"No, Alice, I'm saying you would've been."

They fell silent. Claire just stared at the floor but Alice was dying in desperation. "Claire… I don't think you understood what I meant before. When I said I loved you… I mean it."

Claire looked up but just out in front. Ahe paused a little. "In the Nevada… were we… I can't-" She looked sad. Alice touched her hand and for the first time since she'd found her, Claire didn't move away.

Alice leaned in her held her mouth close to Claire's ear and began to whisper. "Yeah… Do you remember the first time we met? You fucking hated me." Alice chuckled. "But… I made you warm to me. Do you remember the first night we spent together? In the cramped back of the SUV… It was perfect… You were perfect... You are perfect..."

Claire tensed up quickly. "I can't remember any of this shit Alice." Claire pushed herself up stood and looked Alice deep in the eye. "Stop telling me I'm perfect. I don't even love you." Claire shouted. But she wasn't angry… just confused.

Alice slowly stood and inched closer to Claire. She put her hands gently on either side of her neck and pulled her face close. Alice gazed into her eyes searching for anything that was still there. "Where are you Claire? I know you're still in there... You were happy with me once" Alice lightly kissed her forehead.

Claire moved backwards and left the cell hurriedly. Alice sat on the edge of her bed and went over what had just happened. She slid under the covers and curled up into a ball again. Perhaps she could wake up in the morning and pretend none of it happened. Just continue like normal... that wouldn't happen.

Everything in her mind was urging her to stay awake but her heart soon wrapped itself into the blanket of sleep.


	2. 2 Claire

**Skylines - chapter 2 - Claire  
>The next enstallment. Anyways, I hope it's okay and everything and I apologise for the last one having spelling mistakes. This one's in Claire's perspective and it's set a week after the last one. Enjoy :3<strong>

* * *

><p>Claire stood still under the warm water as it tumbled down the natural curves of her body. Claire smoothed her hands through her scarlet hair. Her skin, a light pink colour as her muscles relaxed. She closed her eyes and looked up. The water hit her face rapidly but it still felt soft against her complexion.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a noise. She snapped back into reality. The water was suddenly icy cold and her skin was light blue. Panicking, her knees gave in and she collapsed; only just managing to catch herself before she hit the ground. Her whole body shook uncontrollably. She was too cold to cry. Alice poked her head around wall dividing the main corridor from the shower block. "Claire?" she whispered as she ventured further into the dark room. There she was. Lying on the floor, curled in a ball under the shower water. Alice ran over and shut the water off before scooping her up into a towel.

She guided Claire into the small locker/changing room, which linked to the showers. She sat her down and grabbed more towels in an attempt to warm her up. Alice sat next to Claire and gently rubbed her through the cloth until her shivers settled. She then moved across to the bench opposite. Claire had her arms wrapped across her body not particularly doing anything. She was still a little traumatised. Had she been fantasising? Or was she just mad? She didn't know anything anymore. Why was the water warm? When she turned it on, she remembered it being warm. Had she not noticed? Or, was the water always cold? Was she hallucinating? Claire was close to tears. She felt confused, freezing cold and she just wanted to be in familiar surroundings for once.

She and Alice sat there in silence for a while before Alice got up and left in silence. Claire was shocked when she went. Even though they weren't talking, she still enjoyed her company. She didn't even announce her exit… or ask if Claire was "okay", it was sort of out of character. She wondered whether their 'argument' a week ago and had an affect on her. Claire hadn't really spoken much to her since.

As the colour slowly drifted back into Claire's cheeks, she began to get dressed again. Tank top… Jeans… Red Jacket… the whole lot. She went through all the lockers before she found a hairbrush. Most of them still had previous people's belongings inside. She brushed her hair and went back into the main prison plaza.

The fire made her feel warm and homely as she stepped inside. Alice was sat casually with Luther and Crystal while Kim Yong and Bennett stayed all the way on the other side. Claire shuffled over to Alice. She didn't usually talk to them. She never usually felt like being around anyone. She took one of the chairs across from Alice. Luther and Crystal were hanging on her every word. _Not obvious at all_. But Claire just listened to Alice's funny anecdotes… It was weird how much of the things she said that Claire should be able to remember.

Angel stormed in and flailed into one of the chairs next to Claire. "Okay guys, I've done my time. Someone else can keep watch now. I'm not staying up there any longer." He stretched out and practically lay down in the seat.

Alice chuckled, "I'll go." She glanced at Luther and Crystal, "Bye guys." She then walked out and headed for the roof. Claire stayed for a few minutes before slipping away unnoticed after Alice.

She had to push the door hard to get it open but Alice was dead in front of her after getting out. She was messing with one of the pieces of equipment they had laid out on a table. "Hey Claire." She smiled.

Claire inched closer to her. "Thank you… for before." Claire felt awkward. It was almost like an apology for not saying 'thank you' earlier.

"It's fine." Alice was really casual about it. It was like she just understood everything Claire said without her having to explain it. "At least you're warm again." She giggled lightly.

Claire gulped. "Hey Alice…" Alice looked up and Claire's thoughts spun relentlessly round in her head, "I want to remember… I really want to… It's- I- I don't- I can't-" Claire could feel herself about to breakdown. A lump formed in her throat almost making her choke on her words. She couldn't say anything, She didn't understand. These days, she was confused at her own existence. But then she felt two arms wrap around her. Two perfect arms.

"I'm here Claire." That's all it took. One hug. Just to show she was there. That's all Alice had to do. Claire couldn't trust anyone except from this perfect form. She couldn't understand why she had such a heavy mental attachment to her. Maybe there was something in the past… maybe they were… Alice pulled away and their eyes met. And before she could even think, their lips were gently pressed against each other.

It took Claire a few minutes to adjust to the situation but then she started to panic. She lightly pushed Alice off her and just froze completely. Tears. Why was she crying? She couldn't understand. Alice tried to get closer but Claire kept moving away. She didn't want to be touched. Something inside her… something she was feeling… some new emotion and Claire didn't like it.

Claire turned and walked back into the prison without saying a word and went back to her cell. She climbed into bed and wrapped her covers tightly around her. She just couldn't understand. The way she felt about Alice scared her. Just the smell of her made her head swim and she got a physical jolt every time Alice even sent a glance her way. When she touched Alice, she felt warmth in the pit of her stomach and Alice could touch her anywhere, and she would feel it everywhere. And when she kissed her, she felt a tremor at the back of her knees.

Claire pressed her knees to her chest in an attempt to make it go away but it didn't. She hadn't felt this before… or, at least she couldn't remember feeling it. It alarmed her. And thinking about it, she knew that she would put her life on the line for Alice. She just knew. And that frightened her more than anything. She shut her eyes tight to stop tears escaping. She couldn't cry. She never cried.

* * *

><p>Her eyelids fluttered open and she sighed heavily. Her skin felt warm as the blanket lay delicately on her curves. She stretched a little before climbing out of bed. She was still fully clothed and her eyes felt sore and sticky. She kicked off her shoes and padded out of the cell in her bare feet. Everyone was asleep. Obviously not morning yet. She could hear the light snores echoing around. The air was stuffy and, fuck it, she was a little sweaty. She decided to go up to the roof for fresh air… everyone was in bed anyway.<p>

She forgot how hard the door was to open and she ended up having to shove it with her shoulder. After getting outside she noticed someone by the equipment she shuffled closer until she could make out their face. It was Alice. "Oh… hey Alice."

Alice chuckled; she'd already known Claire's presence by the opening of the door. "Not happy to see me?" she asking jokingly.

"No, I- it's just… I wasn't expecting… Have you been up here all this time." Claire fiddled with her fingers as her palms started to sweat.

Alice smiled and continued looking at monitors, "yeah, I figured I'd stay up here… I'm too tired to sleep." Their atmosphere feel silent and all there was, was the light breezes playing with their hair. "Umm… Claire? I'd just like to sorry for-"

"Don't. Just… it's okay… it's not your fault." Claire snuffled closer again and felt the urge to touch her. It was random but she awkwardly encircled her waist with both arms Alice was a little startled but we soon relaxed and she hugged back. Their bodies fell into each other and for once, Claire didn't panic. She felt safe… it was natural.

As they gently began to pull away, Claire fingers found themselves twisted in-between Alice's and she looked longingly into her eyes. Alice drifted forward until her lips were touching Claire's. Although, she didn't stop it and this time, she wanted it. She entirely forgot about the world as they just stayed there together, their fingers entwined

They parted and their lungs simultaneously filled with air. They panted slightly, never letting their glances fall from the other's. Claire let her fingers release from Alice's grasp and she stepped backwards. "I think I love you." She whispered and went back inside before Alice could say anything. She knew she'd heard her. Claire smiled and felt like a teenage girl as she slipped back into the sleepy hollow.


End file.
